


Once Upon A Link

by PhantomWolfScout



Series: A Doctor's Link [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWolfScout/pseuds/PhantomWolfScout
Summary: Libby finally opened her fob watch, taking in her Time Lord essence. She is now the Librarian once more. Upon meeting the Doctor's gaze head on, they find out that they're Links. How will their relationship change? How will Rose respond to a new Doctor and new Librarian? Will she accept them? Or reject them? This is a rewrite of Season Two and part two of The Doctor's Link series.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/OC
Series: A Doctor's Link [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965508
Kudos: 6





	1. Christmas Invasion

AN: Welcome to Once Upon A Link! This is the second story surrounding the Doctor and the Librarian. You probably should read The Beginnings to get an idea of what led up to this point. I have to admit that its exciting to truly explore who Libby is as a Time Lady since The Beginnings focused more of her being human with her essence trapped in the fob watch. Even more exciting, we'll get to see how their Link will develop.

As I have mentioned before, the basic concept of Linking came from the brilliant mind of Lizziexx and her Lunar Cycle series. I have made sure to ask for permission before putting the idea into this story. I have made some changes for Linking to work for my story, but there will be similarities.

* * *

Last time on The Beginnings:

_Not until the light was gone. In place of the Doctor and Libby she had known before, stood two new people._

_The Doctor went from big ears, buzz cut and blue eyes to gravity defying hair complete with sideburns, expressive brown eyes, and twig like body. His outfit didn't look like it was the right look for him anymore._

_The Librarian no longer had brown hair, she now had wavy blonde hair. She was now almost as tall as the Doctor. Her features sharped a bit, looking a bit more like an aristocrat in her early thirties rather than a soft, almost childlike twenty something. Oddly enough, only thing that didn't really change was her eyes. Well, that's not quite true. While there's still flecks of gold, it mixed with a lovely forest green color. Her own outfit didn't quite fit the new body but it's not as jarring as the Doctor._

_"Libby…?" Rose hesitantly called out, turning her gaze towards the woman first. "Doctor?"_

_Releasing a breath, the Librarian sighed and cracked her neck before turning her gaze onto Rose. "Hello Rosie." She greeted quietly. Her voice had gone a touch raspy, practically commanding respect._

_"Hello!" The Doctor was much more excitable as he grinned. "Okay, oo." He gulped, running his tongue over his new teeth. "New teeth. That's weird. So where was I? Oh that's right!"_

_Libby was suddenly pulled into his arms. "Doctor, what ar-" She was cut off suddenly when his lips crashed with hers._

_Needless to say, the first kiss between those that are Linked is indescribable. It lasted for quite some time before the Doctor pulled away with a goofy grin and Libby with a dazed look._

_Rose just looked on in confusion and most certainly shock. She didn't know what to think of this whole thing, struggling to process it all. She can only hope to get an explanation, one way or another._

* * *

The TARDIS was in for a rough landing, hitting along some of the buildings nearby before narrowing missing a post van and somehow landed without too much more damage.

The Doctor threw open the doors and peered out with a grin. "Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!"

"Don't you DARE claim credit for getting here when I was the one to pilot us to safety!" Shouted a raspy voice as the Librarian joined her Link at the doors with a glare.

"Aw, but Libby!" Whined the Time Lord.

"No buts! Had I not taken over, you would've crashed us into far more things than we already did."

He pouted at the blonde woman next to him. Then he noticed Jackie and Mickey standing there, their mouths hanging open in surprise. "Jacki! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on." He stumbled back into Libby who had grunted a bit. "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on…" The Doctor managed to stand straight and walk up to them and placed his hands on each shoulder of the two people there, clearly thinking hard. "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush… OH! I know! Merry Christmas!"

It was in that moment that he collapsed, falling unconscious.

Libby grunted, feeling her head throb a bit as her Link had hit his head when he collapsed. "Why did I have to be Linked to an idiot?" She muttered to herself, though there was a note of affection in her tone. She kneeled beside the Doctor, pushing his hair out of his face.

Rose came out of the TARDIS and saw him on the ground. "What happened Libby? Is he alright?"

"He'll be okay. He just needs some rest right now. Time Lords don't handle regeneration too well, the Doctor especially."

Mickey furrowed his brows, looking at the two strangers before looking at Rose. "Who is he? Or her for that matter? Where's the Doctor or Libby?"

"The bloke on the ground is him." Rose replied, pointing to the unconscious Time Lord. "Libby is the blonde next to him."

"What d'you mean? How could they be the Doctor and Libby?" Jackie asked with a frown on her face.

* * *

With some help, the Doctor was tucked up in a bed in a pair of stripy pajamas. Libby settled herself next to the bed, sipping some tea. Rose was on the other side, clearly still trying to take in the whole situation in.

"I know it's a lot to take in Rosie." Libby said quietly, setting her cup aside so she could run her fingers through his hair. "But it's still us… just in new bodies."

Rose bit her lip, looking up hesitantly. "I know… this is all just a lot to take in. I wish the Doctor said something about this before either of you changed."

The Librarian gave her a sad smile. "The Doctor has a bad habit of not telling his companions things they need to know. I wanted to tell you a lot sooner but that whole situation wasn't going to give me the time to explain it. If you like, I can explain the process in more detail."

Rose chuckled, knowing it was true. The Doctor really had a bad tendency to reveal proper information ahead of time. "I'd like that. Thanks Libs."

They shared a smile Jackie came in with a stethoscope in hand.

"Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." She said as she handed the tool to Rose who then promptly gave it to Libby.

The Librarian didn't really need it, thanks to their Link letting her know that he'll be okay, but it'll give her some comfort to hear his hearts. The cool metal of the tool gently pressed to his left side, listening to the beating before repeating the process again on his right.

"Though, I still say we should take him to the hospital."

"No." She said forcibly, turning her angry gaze onto Jackie. "Do you really think a man like the Doctor would escape the notice of certain unsavories that would jump at the chance to get any part of him?"

Jackie flinched under the woman's gaze. "B-but…"

"I. SAID. NO." She gritted out. "The Doctor and I are not human. He's currently vulnerable while he's in a regeneration induced coma and it's up to me to ensure he's protected for the next fifteen hours."

Rose reached over to place a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey…" She murmured. "Is he doing okay?"

Taking a deep breath with her eyes closed, Libby loosened her hands from the incredibly tight grip around the stethoscope. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Both of his hearts are beating and I can feel him in my head, so that's good."

"Both? What do you mean both?" Jackie asked after a moment.

"Exactly that Jackie. He and I are from a race where two hearts are part of our normal biology." Libby left it at that. "Rosie, why don't you head out and enjoy some time with Mickey? And could you tell him that I'm sorry for snapping at him last time, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods."

The teen nodded, giving the Librarian a small smile. "Sure, you keep me updated, yeah? Need anything?"

"Some more tea would be great. Bring it in a big thermos so I have plenty. Oh! And if you have any, some bananas would be lovely."

That got Rose to laugh a bit as she left the room with her mother, remembering how often the Doctor was bringing the yellow fruit up.

Now alone again, Libby sighed to herself and looked at her Link in the bed. Part of her is thankful that he's in a coma, because he could use this time to sort through her memories, just as she was doing now. Knowing the truth of what happened to their people, to their planet, was devastating. But… she also understood. She could see what they were becoming, even early in the Time War. There was a reason, well a couple of reasons, why she ran before things got really bad. She knew, once he woke up, that the Doctor would ask. But for now, she'll be able to watch over the man for the duration of his regeneration cycle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rose put on a kettle to get that tea going.

"How can they go changing their faces?" Jackie asked. "Is that a different face or either of them completely different people?"

"They're the same people!" Rose was sounding frustrated. "Sorry… but Libby gave me the basic idea before it happened. I won't blame her for not saying anything sooner, she hadn't exactly been back as herself and we had to save the Doctor. It's how they cheat death if there's no other option." She sighed, relaxing somewhat as she looked to her mother. "The big question is… where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

"Howard's been staying over." Jackie responded nonchalantly.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, 'that's a bit odd'. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges-"

Rose ended up distracted, her eyes drifting to the TV. "Is that Harriet Jones?!"

"Oh, never mind me…"

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked with a furrowed brow.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm off eighteen quid a week better off." Jackie answered. "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying 'my Rose has met her'."

Rose smiled slightly. "Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Janes…"

One the television screen a reporter spoke. "Harriet Jones, what about those calling Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong." Harriet scoffed. "I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle."

"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight."

* * *

Libby sighed, studying the features of her Link. She had to admit, he looked rather handsome. Then again, the images of his past faces, including a certain one he'll never mention, every single one of them were good looking in their own right. Although, his outfit choices on some of them… yikes. That rainbow coat was horrendous, especially with the odd choice of a celery on the lapel. She snorted to herself, shaking her head in amusement. The scarf from his Fourth, she had to admit that she loved. Impossibly long but rather memorable. Speaking of… a scarf sounded really good to wear. She'll have to look through the wardrobe in the TARDIS when she gets a chance to. But she won't until the Doctor's awake and they could decide on their new outfits together for the first time.

"Oh Theta…" She whispered, caressing his cheek as he slept on. "Why do you insist on carrying the burden all alone? You don't have to be doing this on your own. I'm here now, always… from this moment to the end of time."

The Librarian frowned, hearing Jackie speak loudly on the phone to one of her friends, as evident when the woman wandered into the room with a couple of cups of teas in hand.

"Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah, no… I'll come round and see you on boxing day."

When Jackie left again when she dropped off the tea, there was a waft of golden breath left the Doctor's lips. Libby burped up some as well, grimacing as she waved them away.

"I really hate regeneration sometimes…" She muttered to herself, staring out the window warily.

* * *

"Get off the phone!" Rose shouted as she came bursting into the flat with Mickey.

"It's only Bev!" Jackie gasped. "She says hello."

Rose grabbed the phone away from her mother, hanging up on the other person. "Bev? Yeah, look… it'll have to wait. Right , it's not safe, we've gotta get out. Where can we go?"

"Rosie? What happened out there?" Libby asked suddenly, poking her head out of the room. "You're out of breath."

"Robot Santas… flaming instruments. Had to get back here quickly."

Libby frowned, studying her blonde friend and Mickey. That lasted a few moments before she noticed the tree. It was now green when it had been white earlier.

Rose did about the same time, speaking before the discussion could continue. "Mum… where'd you get that tree?"

Jackie glanced back at the tree that stood in the corner of the room.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!"

"Jackie Tyler, how could it be Rose when she was out on a date with Mickey?" Libby pointed out, uneasily watching the tree. She just had a sinking feeling in her gut, demanding that she move.

"Then who was it..?"

The very second that the tree started to spin, Libby fumbled for her sonic wand… only to realize it was in the TARDIS, having fallen out of her hair when the regeneration occurred. She cursed in Gallifreyan under her breath. "Come on! Run!" She shouted, turning tail and bolted to the room the Doctor was resting. Even if the other humans ran out the front door, there was no way she was going to leave him alone. She knew that Mickey would try to hold off the killer tree but it won't buy much time, if any at all.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose gasped, running after the Time Lady.

"What're you doing?!" Jackie was panicking, not seeing her daughter head for the front door as she had been.

"We can't just leave him!"

"Mickey! Leave it! Get out! Get out! Get out of there!" Jackie cried out as the tree was chopping up the legs off the chair Mickey was using, forcing him to drop it and run off before it could reach him.

The three humans came into the Doctor's room, seeing Libby digging through the pockets in hopes to find his sonic screwdriver. She knew it was going to be the thing they need to stop the tree from killing them all.

She flinched as she heard the door crash through the door and wardrobe like it was nothing, throwing off Mickey and Jackie.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jacki screamed in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

_"Theta!"_

In the midst of her panic, she didn't realize she was calling out to the Doctor via their Link, because in the next moment she felt arms wrap around her and the telltale buzzing sound echoed in her ear.

The tree had come dangerously close to killing them, but the Doctor was able to wake up suddenly and protect his Link with a press of a button. He watched as the tree explode into nothingness.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" He asked thoughtfully before turning his brown eyes to Libby in his arms. 'You okay Aridra? Are you hurt anywhere?'

'I'm fine but you need your rest! You're not done yet!'

'You're my Link. I sensed your distress.' He replied simply, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting out of the bed and heading out to the balcony.

He stepped out as he secured a dressing gown he grabbed on the way out around his body. The Doctor slipped his hand in Libby's knowing that she won't be too far from him at this time, staring down at three Santas waiting below.

"That's them!" Mickey pointed out with a wide gaze. "What are they?"

"Shush!" Rose hissed.

The Doctor had his sonic raised at the Santas threatening. This got them to back away slowly, standing even closer to one another. Then they teleported away from where they stood.

"They've just gone!" Mickey was gobsmacked. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"They're Pilot Fish Mickey." Libby said softly, looking up to the stars where the robot Santas escaped off to.

"What?"

"They were just Pilot Fish, like Libby said." The Doctor confirmed.

Suddenly he coughed and threw himself against the wall behind him, obviously in pain.  
"Doctor!" Libby gasped, kneeling beside him. "I told you that you need your rest! You're not yet ready to wake!"

"What's wrong?!" Rose asked.

"The dunce woke up too soon. He's still in the midst of his regeneration cycle, practically bursting with energy." Libby grumbled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "That's why you guys saw the Pilot Fish. They could smell that energy from a million miles away."

"So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, then carry me off." The Doctor added with a groan. "They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year-" He lurched into Libby's arms, having another groan slip out.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"My head!" The Time Lord gritted out, holding his head in his hands. "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked frantically.

"I need-"

"Say it, tell me, tell me-"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"  
"I-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

At this point, Jackie's voice was raising into hysterics. "Is it food? Something simple? Uh, a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

As amusing as it was to watch this interaction, Libby was feeling irritated. Jackie wasn't giving him a chance to speak and tell them that he needed tea. "Will you just let him speak?"

"THANK YOU! You need to shut up Jackie Tyler!"

The older woman blinked, calming down somewhat. "Oh, he hasn't changed that much has he?"

The Doctor groaned again, lurching (though he stayed in Libby's arms).

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then…" He trailed off when his hand met an apple in the pocket of the dressing gown. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"  
"Doctor, focus." Libby interrupted, knowing that he's not going to be awake for much longer. She had been feeling discomfort from his pain, muted as it was.

"Right…" He grimaced. "Brain… Collapsing-" Unable to stand as the pain intensified, he sunk to the ground and dragged his Link with him. He looked up to Libby before turning to Rose. "P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean… that something… something…" He was struggling to take deep breaths. "Something's coming."

Then he promptly passed out.

* * *

The Doctor was carried back to the bedroom and tucked inside the bed. The Librarian sighed, massaging her temples. There was one downside to being in a Link, when one experiences pain, the other will feel it too but at a lesser extent. "You really are an idiot… I could've handled the tree if I had just found your sonic in time." She whispered, fiddling with strands of his hair.

Rose had been in there with her a few minutes ago, looking over the unconscious Time Lord with worry before she was sent off to sit in the living room for a bit.

Jackie handed her daughter a cup of tea as the teen settled on the arm of a chair. "Any change?"

"He's worse. Libby says that only one heart is beating. He shouldn't have woken yet." She sighed. "She's feeling guilty. Doesn't really say anything but I can see it in her eyes."

Silence.

Then a reporter began speaking as a news report was going on the television. "Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have reestablished contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."  
At a press conference, someone continued the conversation. "Yes, we are. We're… we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success."

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it… it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We- we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."

The conference ended when the man left.

"Here we go, Pilot Fish." Mickey said from where he sat with a laptop in front of him. "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Do you mean, like sharks?" Rose asked.

"Exactly like that Rosie." Libby sighed, leaning on the entrance of the living room. "Now that we've seen them, it won't be long before we see the big fish. We must be ready when it happens."

"What are you doing out here Libs? Weren't you going to stay with the Doctor?"

The Librarian cracked a smile. "Needed more tea." She answered simply.

Rose was about to respond when she heard her mother speak up about what's on the television.

"Funny sort of rocks."

"They're not rocks Jackie. That's an alien lifeform and this… this is amongst the first time the Human Race would have absolute proof that there's life beyond planet Earth."

Her words were proven right as the image was thrown into clarity and shown the rock to be an alien, roaring viciously at them. The three humans jumped back, gasping as they were startled.

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1." The BBC newsreader said.

"On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists." An American news reader continued.

"There remarkable images have been relayed across the world."

* * *

At some point, the television showed some aliens speaking in their tongue. Rose was frustrated that she couldn't understand a lick of it. "I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."  
"So, why isn't it doing it now?"  
"It's because the Doctor is currently out of commission. He's her Bonded pilot so if he's not really awake, then she can't do most of her normal functions, like the translation matrix." Libby sighed.

"Wouldn't it work with you?" Mickey asked.

"She… Besides, I'm not bonded to that beautiful ship. I've been barely a Time Lady again when we arrived back on Earth. There wasn't any time for a discussion about that type of thing."

Rose bit her lip, understanding it a bit more. She didn't like not being able to understand what's going on, but at least Libby was there to lend a hand in a way that the Doctor couldn't be right now. "How much longer do you think it'll be before he wakes?"

"If I can get the tea into his systems, it'll be sooner than later." Libby sighed. "But it's not working like I would want here in the flat. We should consider to try getting him in the TARDIS. He's still too vulnerable right now and the Sycorax is a danger."

Rose nodded slightly.

Silence filled the room between everyone there for a while, long enough for Libby deciding to check on the Time Lord and see where his progress is in his healing coma. Several hours passed, Rose and Mickey kept up with what they could via the news as much as they could.

"Do you t-" She was cut off when a voice could be heard outside, sounding rather worried, if not a bit panicked.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?"

Two heads popped out of the door of Jackie's flat, Rose and Mickey watching what's happening outside.

"Sandra?"

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking! There's this sort of… light thing. Jason Stop it! Right now!"

The couple could see about a dozen people on the ground below that were hypnotized by the blue light that appeared earlier in the night.

Libby saw the same thing, looking out the window, a frown marring her features. She didn't have a good feeling about what she was seeing but she was too far to get a clear idea of the situation. Looking back to the Doctor, she made a decision. He would do whatever it took to save the planet and the people, it's time she'd do the same. But first he needed to be taken to the ship. No way she was going to risk his safety, not when he's her Link. She poked her head out of the room, noticing the door towards outside the flat was opened and her friend was missing. Knitting her brows together, the Time Lady closed her eyes and reached out to find the mind of Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith.

In all honestly, she had always been able to track down people she cares about, using the power of her mind. What this meant it, her mind almost acts like a radar of sorts, but a bit more accurate than what human technology at this point in time is able to do. Not exactly a common skill amongst the Time Lords, so for most of her life, Libby had to keep it close to to her hearts. The wrong sort knowing about that would most certainly take advantage of. There is a downside, however, if there's too many people and/or she's overwhelmed with whatever could be happening at that moment.

Either way, she followed the sensations that could belong to her young blonde friend, all the way to the rooftop. When she heard how upset the girl was, Libby walked up to Rose and gave her a hug. "Don't lose your faith now Rosie. I'm still here and as long as the Doctor breathes, this planet will be just fine. Earth is our home. I've lived here for over fifty years as a human. There's no way we'll leave you on your own when there's danger like this, not if we can help it."

Rose gave a watery smile, slowly nodding. She wanted to ask about something and opened her mouth to do so… only for it to click shut. "Right, let's head back inside. Maybe we can get something else on the news before we do anything else."

Linking arms, Libby led the pair back into the flat and right towards the living room. As they entered, the Prime Minister was at her desk, broadcasting a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen… if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled." She turned her head to address to someone off camera. "Did we ask about the Royal family?" Pause. "Oh. They're on the roof. But… Ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor… if you're out there… we need you. I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor… If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him… the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us."

Libby took a breath, studying the woman on the screen for a moment. She shook her head. Now it was time to do what she intended before getting distracted the last few times. Heading to the room, she pulled away the covers and moved to haul the Doctor to his feet.

"Why must you be so heavy despite being a twig!" She groaned. "Rosie! Mickey! Come in here and help me carry the Doctor to the Doctor!"  
That got the pair to come into the room. Mickey was the one to take the Time Lord's legs while the ladies held him by his upper portion of his body.

"Where to Libby?"

"The TARDIS, of course. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and very soon. So, it'd be best to get him there now. Rosie, ask your mother to bring the tea in a thermos. We'll need it."

Nodding, the three of them worked together in carrying the Doctor down to the ship, just as a sonic wave hit the atmosphere, causing all the glass to shatter. Screams could be heard from varying people in the area.

Libby winced, opening the door to the ship and getting a warm greeting as she came inside.

"Hello Beautiful." She cooed, gently laying her Link down on the ground near the console. "We'll have a proper conversation later."

The TARDIS simply shared her amused agreement, letting Jackie come in with some tea as requested, as well as containers of food (although that wasn't really needed, not when there's intention to wrap up the trouble as quickly as possible).

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and bring the tea over?" Rose sounded exasperated, standing at the doors of the ship.

"It's food! You said we need f-"

"Just leave it! I only asked for the tea!" The blonde teen grabbed the thermos and brought it to the Time Lady. "What now?"

The Librarian sighed, unscrewing the lid. "Sorry Old Girl, this is the most effective way to get him up again. I wouldn't do it if I had a better option." Some tea was poured through the grate nearby the Doctor and left it to do it's job.

She ignored the conversation between Rose and Mickey, ignored any snippy comments from Jackie, getting around the console and flicking some switches. She studied the screen, reading what was on there, only to jump in surprise when Mickey appeared beside her.

"How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He reached down to push some buttons but was stopped when Libby grabbed his wrist.

"First off… do not touch anything on the console. I don't need you pressing and cause her to blow up. Second, do NOT call the TARDIS an it. She's a living being and deserves some respect. And third, while she can pick up TV channels from this and many eras, she is not your personal television."

Mickey gulped, nodding. "Sorry…"

Libby sighed, shaking her head before noticing the beeping noise the TARDIS computer was making. "Damn… they must've noticed the TARDIS and now bringing us on board. We're about to be on their turf now."

"Wait, what? Are we not on Earth anymore?" Mickey asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, yes and now. We're still within the atmosphere but we're no longer where we've been before. We're on their ship now." Libby bit her lip, looking down at the Doctor. She could feel him healing and was on the verge of waking again. But she needed to distract the Sycorax long enough for him to come out. The Doctor wouldn't want to miss out on something fun after all.

"What are we going to do?" Rose looked to the Time Lady. "It'll be no doubt dangerous out there."

"I'm going out there of course. As much as I would rather you stay in here with the Doctor, I get the sense that you'll join me anyways." Libby sighed, pushing her hair out of the way. "If you do, stay close to me, alright?"  
Rose nodded, wearing a look of determination. "Let's go!"

The Librarian had to crack a small smile at that. Sparing one last look to her Link, she and Rose left through the doors with Mickey trailing behind just moments later. None of them saw the steam filling the room next to the Doctor, him breathing it in. Or how the regeneration energy left his lips after a deep breath was done.

* * *

The Time Lady and two humans stumbled out of the TARDIS, hearing the Sycorax leader yell with glee.

Libby turned her gaze onto the invading aliens with a calm look in her green eyes. She let Rose interact with the Prime Minister, knowing that they knew each other from a previous encounter with aliens. "So you're the Sycorax. It's been some time since I last interacted with one of your kind."

The leader growled, pointing his finger towards the Time Lady. "You have the clever blue box. You seem to be intelligent. Therefore, you will speak for the planet."

Libby snickered, crossing her arms as she stood her ground. "Why thank you. Since a certain someone is finishing up on something, I am here in his place for the time being." She said before the man with the translator had a chance to speak, much to the shock of nearly everyone in the room.

Harriet looked flabbergasted, her jaw practically hanging as she stared at the mysterious blonde woman. "Who is she?" She asked the same time as the leader asked the same question along those lines.

Libby smirked, mock bowing like a theatre performer. "The name's Librarian. You can call me Libby though."

The humans there started whispering to one another, fearfully watching the woman.

"I am addressing the Sycorax according to Article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation." Libby continued confidently as she straightened up, her demeanor changing to something much more serious. "This world is not yours to conquer, not when it's a level five planet. Did you really think no one was watching?"

The Sycorax leader began to stride closer in an attempt to intimidate the Time Lady. She didn't even flinch, meeting his angry glare head on.

"And why should we listen to a puny human like you?"

Libby started laughing. "Wow, I must still seem like a human after fifty plus years here on Earth." She said, pushing her hair out out of her eyes. "You're wrong there. I am not a human, no… I am a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey."

That got a response as he lurched back as to create a distance between him and her. After all, knowledge of some things the Time Lords had done during the Time War had carried throughout the Universe.

"You!" The Leader hissed. "You are dangerous. Even those that astride with the darkness, we are wary."

"Of course you should be wary Sycorax. You've made me the champion of this planet, after all." Libby smirked, highly amused. "Although, I'm not the one you should be truly scared of. After all, there's someone who's been protecting the Earth for far longer than I have, done far more than you can even dream of doing."

The Librarian could feel their Link practically hum to life as she felt his brilliant mind reach out to her.

_"Have him talk a bit more. I'm about to make my big entrance."_

_"Will do. I'll have the humans realize that the translation matrix is kicking into gear now that you've awaken."_ She whispered to him across their Link. "Now, why don't you explain you purpose for being here and see how much will have to be done against you."

The Sycorax Leader scowled. "Upon winning your planet, it will be gutted… and your people enslaved."

In the midst of his words, something was realized. "Hold on, that's English." Pointed out the lad that was translating up to this point in the background

"He's talking English." Harriet agreed, wide eyed.

"You're talking English."

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" Roared the Leader.

Libby smirked, laughing. "Oh but my dear Watson, to them, you are speaking their language. Wonder what could cause that to happen?" She sang, waiting for the big dramatic entrance.

Rose, as she had been closest to the TARDIS slowly turned to look at the TARDIS, just waiting tensely. The doors opened, revealing a grinning Doctor still in the stripy pajamas.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he winked to Libby who rolled her eyes in amusement. Rose giggled behind her hand.

"You wish!" She joked.

He laughed, shaking his head. The Sycorax leader roared in fury, lashing the whip at the newcomer, the whip narrowly missing Libby. The Doctor easily caught it at the end and pulled it away before tossing it aside.

"You could have someone's eye out with that! And more importantly, you nearly hit my Link!"

The Leader roared again, attempting to attack the Doctor with his staff, only for it to be torn away and snapped in half. The splintered pieces were tossed aside as the Doctor turned his angry glare onto the alien.

"You just can't get the staff." He growled, moving to pull Libby closer to him. "Now you, just wait. I'm busy." He sent the Sycorax a warning look before turning his attention to the blonde in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yes, you ponce." The Librarian laughed, patting his cheek. "Regeneration isn't as rough on me as it's typically is on you. Besides, I knew you would've joined in sooner rather than later."

He simply gave her a grin, gently kissing the top of her head. The Doctor slowly let go of his Link and strode to Mickey.

"Mickey! Hello!" He turned to Harriet. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" The Doctor winked to Libby again before grinning at Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea!" He trailed off.

Libby picked up from where he stopped, appearing next to the Time Lord. "Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. It was just the thing you needed to heal the synapses. I was meaning to get you some sooner but I kept getting distracted."

"In the end though, you got it working even faster by turning the tea into steam next to me." The Doctor assured her, squeezing her hand gently. Then his tone turned serious. "Now… first thing's first… be honest. How do I look?"

"Um… different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just… different." Rose looked somewhat uncomfortable. She really was trying to understand but it's a lot to process.

'You're rather handsome, I must say Theta. I actually have proper hair to run my fingers through.'

"Am I… ginger?" The Doctor asked, dead serious.

"Nope, you got brown hair, a shade or two off of what I had before." Libby hummed, treading her fingers through his gravity defying hair.

Despite being a bit put out at Rose's responses, he did like the feel of gentle fingers touching his hair. Turning away, smiling softly at the Librarian before it morphed into a pout. "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." Suddenly he turned back to Rose, pointing at her harshly. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were… you gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"Doctor, she didn't not give up like you're assuming." Libby huffed, tugging on his ear for his rudeness. "You can't expect her to easily roll with something this big without at least feeling conflicted. I did my best to ease her worries. Now stop being rude."

Harriet shook her head, struggling to keep up. "I'm sorry… who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor." He responded, glancing to the older woman.

"He's the Doctor." Rose agreed.

"But what happened to me Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"He's not Double O Seven, if that's what you're implying." Libby sighed.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face… well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens… wasn't the war… it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority." She seemed pleased with that fact.

"If I might interrupt!" Roared the Leader, interrupting the moment and reminding everyone that he was still there.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!"

"Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor wore a fixed grin. "Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor roared, imitating the rough voice of the Sycorax Leader before relaxing and sliding his arm around Libby. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I… I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He looked to his Link with a goofy grin. "Sexy?" There was a cheeky wink that earn him a laugh. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."

 _"That you do Theta. Bet you'll give us all an earache at some point or another."_ Libby's amused voice echoed in his head.

"And how am I gonna react when I see this?" The Doctor noticed the button, pointing to it with an insane smile forming as he ran up the stairs. "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bent down and pulled a small door open in order to access the controls underneath the button. It was then that he noticed the red liquid inside. "And what've we got here? Blood?" The Doctor dipped his finger into it and gave it a taste.

Libby gagged softly, disgusted that this version of him is clearly going to go licking stuff that he would need a little more information on. She'll have to try to curb that.

"Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." The Doctor wiped his finger on the dressing gown as he made a face at the disgusting taste. "Ahh… But that means…"

"It means blood control Doctor. Rather cheap use of voodoo." Libby said, leveling a hard look on the Leader.

"Yes! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives! Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos… I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed… the I just wanna do this!" He slammed his hand down on the button.

"No!"

"You killed them!"

"What do you think big fella?" The Doctor asked smugly. "Are they dead?"

"… We allow them to live."

Libby snorted. "Really? Didn't you hear me earlier? It's a cheap use of voodoo, you can't make someone do something that would've lead them to their deaths. Their survivor's instinct would overpower it anyways!"

The Doctor grinned at her deduction. "Right! You use it to scare the pants off of them, but that's about it."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The Leader grounded out.

"Well, yeah you could. Yeah, you could do that. Of course you could. But why? Look at these people." He gestured to the humans around them, speaking in a passionate voice. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do that… no, hold on…" He paused, thinking about what he just said.

"You do realized that you just quoted the Lion King right? I mean, your point still stands but it's kinda goofy." The Librarian interjected with a sigh.

He grinned. "It still stands, you admitted to that!" He laughed before facing the Leader. "Leave them alone!"

"Or what…?"

"Or…" The Doctor quickly grabbed a sword off of a Sycorax near his Link and the humans, running down the steps and onto the empty floor in front of the TARDIS and raised it into the air. "I challenge you."

The Sycorax began to laugh, finding it rather hilarious that a stick of a man is attempting to challenge the leader of their race.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax Leader said as he came down the steps with sword in hand.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He tossed the dressing gown off to the side where Rose caught it. "So, you just accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak per casacree salvak?"

"For the planet?" The Leader hissed, kneeling by the sword.

"For the planet."

_"Theta, do be careful. I rather not have to feel anything unpleasant because you've let your guard down."_

_"I'll do my best Aridra."_ He assured her gently, standing ready for the sword fight.

Then the fight began, moving around the room. The Doctor even was thrown aside, causing his opponent to laugh. The Time Lord straightened himself up, starting the fight again. The sword swung at the Doctor, leading to Rose calling out.

"Look out!"

"Oh yeah, that help." He responded sarcastically, keeping his eyes on his opponent. "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks."

As the fight continued, the Doctor started making his way up the stairs, leading the Sycorax up with him. "Bit of fresh air?" He hit a button which opened the door and led them out to a platform outside of the spaceship.

It was nerve-racking to say the least, watching the fight go on. Sure, for the most part, the Doctor had it handled but it did nothing to ease the twisting feeling deep in Libby's stomach. She winced when she felt the pain from when he was hit across the nose. Rose made to move out there, only for Libby to grab her arm.

"Don't Rosie. If you go out there, you'll invalidate the challenge and lose this planet to the Sycorax." She said, using her free hand to rub at her nose around the same the Doctor wiped his own nose.

The two aliens ran towards each other, the swords clashing as the two of them grimaced with the effort it took. Unfortunately, the Doctor stumbled backwards onto the ground, giving the Sycorax the opening. The sword swung down, slicing the Doctor's hand off at the wrist. The hand with the sword fell off the edge of the ship, down to the ground below.

The Librarian cried out, clutching at her hand. It hurt like hell and she's not the one that just lost her hand, so she could only imagine the pain he was feeling in that moment. Rose had to keep her on her feet, worriedly looking over her friend.

"You cut my hand off!" The Doctor grounded out.

"YAH! Sycorax!"

He got to his feet, feeling a bit wobbly. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance… I'm still within my first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle." The Doctor grinned. "Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do… this." The stump of his arm is held up as, before everyone's eyes, a new hand grows back in its place.

"Witchcraft." Hissed the Leader.

"Time Lord."

"Rosie… get the sword from one of the guards and toss it to him. Hurry!" Libby murmured, sighing in relief as the pain seemed to fade away.

The blonde teen nodded, snatching a sword out of a sheath and tossed it to the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

The Time Lord grinned, catching it by the handle and spun back to his opponent. "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me!" Rose smiled.

"That was a given!" Libby joined in, standing up straight.

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" He took on a texan accent suddenly. "It's a fightin' hand!"

The sword fight began once more and this time, there was a clearer difference in skill compared to before. The Doctor was holding his own much better, managing to get a rather hard jab in the Sycorax's stomach with the hilt of the sword. It happened twice more, leading to the Sycorax Leader to be on the ground with a sword at his throat.

"I win."

"Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command… Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor looked completely serious, anger flashing through his brown eyes as he brought the tip of the blade closer. "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

He smiled, lightening up some. "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" The sword was thrusted into the ground of the ship.

The humans cheered after seeing a fight like that, although Libby simply ran up to her Link with Rose close behind.

"Thank God that you were still within you regeneration cycle." She sighed, pulling him in for a hug. "Although, next time… please do not get a limb lobbed off, yeah? I don't exactly like feeling that."

He chuckled, pulling back slightly to meet her green eyes. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to lose my hand like that." He whispered, cupping her cheek gently. Relative silence filled the air between them before the Doctor turned to the others. "Not bad for a man in his Jim-jams! Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" A Satsuma was pulled out, much to his confusion. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mother's, he does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?"

"Maybe for humanity but let's be honest Doctor, Christmas will never really be normal with you." Libby giggled, cutting him off from his tangent before he could really get going.

Behind them, the Sycorax Leader got to his feet with a sword in hand. He charged with the clear intent of striking the Doctor down while his back is turned. However, without even turning, the Time Lord tossed the satsuma at a switch nearby, causing the ground beneath the attacking alien to open, leading to his death.

Whatever smile he had, was gone as the Doctor squeezed Libby's hand. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

Heading back inside, he stopped in front of the TARDIS, addressing the remaining Sycorax. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet… when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential… When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this, It. Is. Defended."

With that said, everyone piled into the ship and materialized away, back to Earth.

* * *

When the TARDIS landed on a street and opened her doors, everyone started to leave with varying levels excitement.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We landed near Bloxon Road, round the corner." Libby grinned, pleased with herself that she, not the Doctor, got them safely in the same day.

"We did it!" Mickey laughed.

"Wait a minute… wait a minute…" The Doctor looked up to the sky, waiting. He watched as the ship's engines start up and took flight. He beamed, placing his arm around his Link's shoulders.

"Go on, my son! Oh yeah!" Mickey said gleefully, cheering as the invaders fled towards the stars.

"Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

The couple shared a joyful laugh, hugging one another before pulling in the translator from earlier into a hug as well. The Doctor faced Harriet Jones with a smile.

"My Doctor."

"Prime Minister."

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

The Doctor and Librarian shared a look. "There's more than the Sycorax out there, Prime Minister. Species far more than you can even imagine are out there in the Big Old Universe." Libby started, eyeing the woman before her.

"Right. And the Human Race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed… more and more. You'd better get used to it."

"It was only a matter of time before this planet gets discovered by other races, for one reason or another." The Librarian said quietly, her attention taken away when Jackie announce her presence.

"Oh! Talking of trouble…!" The Doctor grinned.

"Oi, be nice!"She pulled on his ear, narrowing her eyes at the Time Lord.

"Oh my god! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie gasped, hugging her daughter tightly as soon as the girl came within reach.

"You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

"It was all he needed." Libby chuckled. "Your tea is lovely by the way. Thank you."

Jackie seemed to perk up, beaming with pride that she had a hand in helping in some small way. After a moment, she asked a question on her mind. "Is that him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" She then noticed Harriet. "Oh my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here you!" The Doctor laughed, releasing Libby somewhat so he could hug Jackie.

"Aw…! Are you better?"

"I am, yeah!"

The group chatted along happily, not noticing the translator or Harriet talking about a message, or how someone is ready. Or even worse, what the Prime Minister was about to do until it was too late. "Tell them to fire."

"Fire at will."

The Time Lady's head snapped to Harriet and the young man, giving them a sharp look before looking up to the sky where the spaceship was taking its leave. "No!" Libby shouted in horror as a green beam of light from the ground nearby along with four others, hitting the ship and destroyed it. "You killed them!"

"That was murder." The Doctor agreed angrily.

"That was defense." Harriet scoffed, leveling a look onto the Time Lords. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving."

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today, Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

"That doesn't give you the right to commit genocide!" Libby snapped, her eyes practically glowing in her anger.

The Doctor rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, wincing as a thought briefly floated through his mind before shaking his head in disgust. "Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run, as fast as they can. Run and hide because the monsters are coming… the human race." He sneered coldly.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should've stopped you."  
"What does that make you Doctor? Another alien threat? You and your… Time Lady?"

"Don't challenge us Harriet Jones." He growled, stepping towards her angrily while still holding onto his Link. "'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"Mm… that's true. The Doctor likes to speak." Libby said quietly, still fuming but the fact that she's on the calmer side, should be rather terrifying. "Six words should do just fine."

Harriet eyed the blonde woman next to the Doctor, unsure of to think of her. "I don't think so."

"Six words." The Doctor said.

"Stop it!"

"Six."

Libby was the first to move, making her way to the young man and took the earpiece out. The Doctor was close behind, breaking the staring contest. The two of them spoke so quietly that he almost didn't hear it clearly.

"Don't you think she looks tired?"

With that, they walked off from a rather confused man and an alarmed Harriet.

"What did they say?" She asked urgently.

"Oh, uh… nothing really-"

"What did they say?!"

"I- nothing! I don't know!"

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you… what was… what did he say?! What did you say Doctor? Doctor!" She was yelling after the Doctor's and Libby's retreating forms, not getting any sort of response from the Time Lords. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Finally! It was time to pick out their new outfits to fit their new bodies. Each of them were of two different floors, searching through the many, MANY choices in the TARDIS wardrobe.

Libby was finding herself being drawn to dresses, or more specifically, flowy summer dresses. The challenge was to find one in a color that fit her. Pinks, reds, yellows, whites… none of those quite fit. But she was starting to see the cooler colors were looking more and more pleasing. Eventually she found a beautiful TARDIS blue dress that had a white ribbon tied around her waist.

The Librarian paired that dress with a pair of black leggings, black boots that went up to about a quarter of her tight and a dark brown leather jacket. Funny how preferences from one Time Lord's face could transfer to someone else's after regeneration.

She stared at herself in the mirror, taking in the outfit in full. "Mm… perfect." She whispered, smoothing out the fabric of her skirt with a soft smile on her lips.

"You look beautiful Aridra." The Doctor responded quietly, stepping onto the floor, now that he's dressed. He's now wearing a dark brown pin stripped suit with a tie, red sand shoes and a tan trench coat.

Libby jumped in surprise, whirling around to look at her Link. She had been so preoccupied that she didn't even notice him come down. A blush creeped onto her cheeks as she shyly tucked a strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

"You think so Theta…?" She asked softly, biting her lip.

"From the moment you appeared in this ship, you've always been beautiful to me." He admitted, though the Doctor knew that he wouldn't been open about that little thought back in his old face.

That got her blush to flare up, creeping past her cheeks, up to the tips of her ears. "I… um thank you."

The silence was awkward for several long moments before it was interrupted by the laughter of the TARDIS.

" _Look at you two! You're acting like two human teenagers just starting to date! You are soooo cute!"_

"Oh hush you!" Libby snapped as she glared up to the ceiling, though there was no heat in her words or her stare. "Come on… let's enjoy the rest of Christmas with Rosie, Mickey and Jackie."

The Doctor seemed somewhat amused, offering his hand to the woman before him and led them two of them back to Jackie's flat. They settled in a chair (well he did, Libby just claimed his lap), sharing a smile with Rose and started to open Christmas crackers. Each of them ended up with a paper crown in various colors, chatting up about the recent events when the TV came on.

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" Rose said, pointing to the screen

It was an interview happening with the woman in question.

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position."

"No. Now, can we talk about other things?"

The Doctor had pulled out a pair of thick rimmed glasses, putting them on and watch the screen with a stern look while he held Libby close.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?"

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine."

Jackie interrupted when she spoke, holding a phone in her hands. "It's Beth. She says go and look outside."  
"Why?" Rose asked.

"I dunno… just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

The Doctor, Libby and Rose found themselves outside, staring up at the sky as what almost seemed like snow falling on top of them.

"Oh that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?"

Libby shook her head sadly, gripping his hand. "It's the space ship breaking up in the atmosphere. It's not snow but… ash."

Rose cringed, seeing the sorrow in her friend's eyes. "Okay not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new planet Earth." The Doctor murmured. "No denying the existence of aliens now, everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"And what about you two? What are you gonna do next?"

"Well… back to the TARDIS… same old life."

_"Not quite Theta… I'm here now."_

"On… on your own?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Don't you wanna come with us Rosie?"

"Of course! You two are some of the closest friends I've ever had."

Libby smiled softly, looking up to meet the brown eyes of the man beside her. "What do you think Doctor? Shall we continue to travel with Rose Tyler?"

Before he could respond, Mickey was the one to speak first. "You're never gonna stay, are you?"

Libby blinked, staring at Mickey and saw how upset he was to his girl leaving again with a strange man. But she said nothing, knowing that it's between him and Rose.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see… I've got to."

"Yeah…" It was clear that the smile on Mickey's face was forced. He understood, really but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Well," Jackie huffed. "I reckon you're mad. The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."  
The Librarian snorted into her hand. "He's a trouble magnet alright."

The Doctor laughed a bit. "Trouble's just the bits in between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me, I mean to Libby and I. All those planets… creatures and horizons… I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes… And it's gonna be… fantastic."

The use of his old catchphrase brought a smile to their faces. The Doctor held his free hand to Rose as he was still holding onto Libby.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Rose chuckled with a shake of her head. "So, where're we gonna go first?"

"Um… that way." He pointed up to the stars deliberately.

Libby smiled a bit, adjusting his arm so it was a smidgen to the right. "How about that way instead?"

He beamed, looking between his Link and Companion. "Shall we?"

* * *

AN: Finally done writing this monster of a chapter! It's the largest I've written thus far between OUAL and TB. But I'm glad to finally start exploring who Libby is and how she changes things as a Time Lady. I have so many plans in place for her and the Doctor, most of which I will not reveal now.

What I can say, there's only going to be angst when it's absolutely needed. I'm going to be shooting more for the fluffy side of things because it's just too cute. Please do let me know what you think of things so far in a review in terms of story. I am trying so hard to put my own spin on things, especially on some common ideas that seem to pop up in many fan fiction I've read over the years.

Anyways, the next chapter is going to be a minisode of sorts. Much like the chapter Calm Before A Storm in TB. I want to have a chance for Libby to interact with Rose, the Doctor and the TARDIS before we jump into the first episode of Series Two.

See you next time in… Reconnecting!


	2. Reconnecting

Last Time on Once Upon A Link…

_Libby smiled softly, looking up to meet the brown eyes of the man beside her. "What do you think Doctor? Shall we continue to travel with Rose Tyler?"_

_Before he could respond, Mickey was the one to speak first. "You're never gonna stay, are you?"_

_Libby blinked, staring at Mickey and saw how upset he was to his girl leaving again with a strange man. But she said nothing, knowing that it's between him and Rose._

_"There's just so much out there. So much to see… I've got to."_

_"Yeah…" It was clear that the smile on Mickey's face was forced. He understood, really but it didn't mean he had to like it._

_"Well," Jackie huffed. "I reckon you're mad. The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."_   
_The Librarian snorted into her hand. "He's a trouble magnet alright."_

_The Doctor laughed a bit. "Trouble's just the bits in between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me, I mean to Libby and I. All those planets… creatures and horizons… I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes… And it's gonna be… fantastic."_

_The use of his old catchphrase brought a smile to their faces. The Doctor held his free hand to Rose as he was still holding onto Libby._

_"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Rose chuckled with a shake of her head. "So, where're we gonna go first?"_

_"Um… that way." He pointed up to the stars deliberately._

_Libby smiled a bit, adjusting his arm so it was a smidgen to the right. "How about that way instead?"_

_He beamed, looking between his Link and Companion. "Shall we?"_

* * *

Now that they have a chance to breathe, Libby convinced the Doctor to simply float the TARDIS through the Time Vortex. They could jump into an adventure later but after regeneration and saving the Earth once again, they deserved a break.

Libby herself was in the Library, sipping on some Chai tea while her head is stuck in a book. Her legs is tucked under her and a soft throw over her lap. Thank goodness her love of books was still there. Then again, no matter what body she's been in its always been there.

However, despite what it looked like, the Time Lady couldn't quite focus on the words in the book. She could feel the Doctor head her way with the intention to talk. Now was the perfect time to ask some question she knew he would have, like the reason for her to become human.

"Doctor… you might as well and come in, yeah? I know you're dying to ask, so please be a dear and settle yourself in a chair."

The Time Lord flinched, having stood at the door to the Library for a couple minutes. He was hesitant to face this conversation but like his Link, he knew the conversation was going to happen one way or another. So he slowly made his way to sit right beside the blonde woman. Awkward silence filled the air between them. One. Two. Three. Four moments before either spoke.

"… You knew the Master." It wasn't asked as a question but rather stated.

The Librarian closed her eyes, sighing heavily as her book closed and set aside. "Yes. Although, not really by choice."

"Oh Libby…" He whispered, cupping her cheek and turned her face to face his own.

A soft sniffle.

"Was he really that obsessed with you? Stalking you across Gallifrey and even Earth?"

"Yes… I don't even know why he's interested in me. Not really." Libby shivered as she did her best to push the blasted man out of her mind. They were not friends, they were not former lovers. She just happened to run into the man centuries ago by pure chance during their Academy days. That was why Libby never even met the Doctor until recently. He and the Master used to be the best of friends, once upon a time. At the time, she had assumed that those two would always be friends so in an attempt to avoid the Master, she kept her distance from the infamous Doctor as well.

Seeing how she was affected her, the Doctor gently cradled the woman to his chest with her head resting between his hearts. There was a huge part of him that had wished he met her first, that their Link formed all those years ago, but after seeing her memories of that era, he understood why. "Well… it doesn't matter anyways. If… if by any chance he's still alive, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I swear by my hearts." He whispered, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

She smiled softly, relaxing to the sound of his hearts, pleased that he was going to do his best to keep his promise to her. "Thank you Theta." She said quietly against his warm body.

"Anything for you Aridra. You are my Link, no matter how our relationship develops from here, I want you to be happy. I know things that led up to your decision in using the fob watch was terrifying to you. I know my life isn't exactly the safest and I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave…"  
Libby narrowed her eyes, pulling away and tugged HARD at his ear. "I don't care. Living a life without you, I don't I could bear it now. I'm meant to be here, meant to find my way to you. Even if it meant getting some outside help to get me there."

The Time Lord yelped, rubbing his sore ear with a brief pout before morphing into a small smile. The ear tugging definitely hurt but it did please him that they're together from this point because she wanted it. "Sorry… had to put it out there. You deserve to make a choice in how you live your life. I don't want you feel like you're trapped."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Theta, you don't have to worry. I made the choice to open the watch. I chose to go back to Satellite Five despite your attempt to send me away. I chose to take in a portion of the Vortex from Rosie and put myself in a position to regeneration. I think it's safe to say that I'm with you for the long haul."

 _"You tell him!"_ Said an amused TARDIS, capturing the attention of the Time Lords. _"About time that there's someone to put him and his oversized ego in his place."_

The Librarian lets out soft laughter, her shoulders shaking in the process. She found this to be highly amusing.

"Good to know I have you on my side." The Doctor groaned sarcastically, leaning his head back against the top part of the couch, smacking his hand over his eyes.

"Us girls gotta stick together! You can't expect me to just blindly go along anything you say. There's just times where you need… encouragement to think of an alternative." Libby laughed, removing his hand and gently patted his cheek with a soft look shining in her eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, staring into her gaze for several long moments. A slow smile grew on his face. "I guess you're right… I'll look forward to seeing how our future adventures are handled by you and…" He trailed off for a moment.

"How I handle YOU?" She guessed, giggling softly.

He cracked a smile, nodding after a moment. He knew he could be a lot to handle, no matter the face. Doesn't help when trouble always appear, no matter where he went, even if the trip was intended to be calm and chilled. At least with his connection to the Librarian, she could always be there with him even as the time with different companions present and future come to an end.

Smiling softly, Libby gave his cheek another pat before finally rising to his feet and stretched her arms above her head. "Well Theta, I'm going to check on Rosie. I know she needs some comfort right now after witnessing both of us changing." She hummed, her eyes drifting to the ceiling. "Darling? Mind guiding me to wherever Rosie is right now?"

 _"Of course! Head straight to the kitchen. Rose Tyler is in there right now with some tea."_ The TARDIS chirped, the lights overhead flickering.

Libby smiled softly, nodding her head once and went about her way. She hadn't noticed the thoughtful look her Link was giving her retreating form.

* * *

Just as the ship said, Rose was found in the kitchen with her hands wrapped around her cup. The tea had long since gone cold.

"Hey Rosie… A little birdie told me where I could find you." Libby said quietly as she entered the room and put on a fresh batch of tea.

The teen flinched in surprise out of her thoughts when she realized that someone else appeared in the room. "Oh! Um… hey Libby."

The Time Lady bit her lip, practically sensing the turmoil brewing within her human friend. With a sigh, she sat across from Rose and gently took the girl's hand into her own. "Hey… I know you're still processing all this. But I promise you one thing, you are still very important to the Doctor and I. You are still our friend."

"Really…? You still consider me a friend, despite being so different?"

Hearing the hesitation in her voice, broke Libby's hearts. Squeezing her hand, she offered Rose a small smile. "Of course! I can't say to the extent how the Doctor feels about your friendship but I can say this… Back when I was just a human and even was temporarily in my last body, I was on my way thinking you as my sister. This body, or at least my hair is proof of that."

That got her to smile upon hearing the Time Lady's words before she briefly looked confused. "What do you mean? You can choose how you look when you re… regeen… regeenacation…"

"Regeneration."

"Right, regeneration. So you can decide how a regeneration turns out?"

Libby took a breath, getting ready to answer when the kettle began to whistle. "Give me a moment, okay Rosie?" She stood and walked to the stovetop and turned it off, removing the kettle to pour the hot liquid into a waiting cup. She returned to the table, taking a sip. "Regeneration is a lottery. We can't choose exactly what we look like when the process occurs. But Time Ladies like myself, could have a better chance in choosing little things like hair or eye color. It's not guaranteed but it's possible."

Rose nodded slowly, considering what she had learned so far. "Okay, I think I get it. For you, because you started thinking me as your sister, you willed your hair to come out blonde?"

"Something like that, yes. You are SO important to me Rosie. You are my sister in all but blood. No matter how I change, you will always be my sister, my family." Libby smiled, squeezing her hand.

Rose grinned, feeling some relief in the Time Lady's words. Enough to get out of her chair to hug Libby tightly. "Thank you… your words mean everything to me. Sisters together, hearts and souls."

"Sisters together, hearts and souls." Libby repeated softly, returning the hug just as tightly.

Pulling away, Libby grabbed her cup and took a long sip. "Come on Rosie, let's go enjoy a movie together. Want to make some popcorn to snack on?"

Rose grinned, nodding her head excitedly. She had to admit that she was incredibly relieved that at least her dearest friend who she now placed claim on being sisters, cleared her of her doubts. The blonde teen could definitely see how different the Libbys she had known so far carry herself. The Human Libby had started out quiet but when one break through the outer shell, she could be excitable about her interests. Human Libby even had one hell of a temper. Witnessed a few instances where someone got slapped or even tossed over her shoulder. The first Time Lady Libby, Rose couldn't say much about. That version hadn't been around long enough to notice much of anything. This current version seemed far more confident, if how she handled the Sycorax were anything to go by. It's hard to say exactly what all the differences will be until they come.

Libby chuckled, watching Rose get to work on making the popcorn. She went ahead and finished off her tea and took both cups to the sink, cleaning them up and drying them. When the delicious scent of buttery popcorn wafted to her nose, the Time Lady turned around to see the big bowl of popcorn nestled in Rose's arms.

"Ready to head to the screening room?"

"Yep! Any preference in what movie you want to see?"

"Nope, let's just pick one randomly and watch it Rosie."

And the two were off to enjoy some movie time together before they go onto any other adventure with the brand new Doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Universe…

"Are you sure we should let that happen? You know the Doctor could be rather protective of HER." It was the voice of a young woman, belonging to a brunette with brown eyes who wore a patterned blue dress with a blazer to match. No one had realized but she had been on the ship of Sycorax, blended in with the other humans that had been taken while watching the beginnings of Librarian with her Link.

This woman was talking to a couple of others. One being with wild curly blonde hair and green eyes. The other that had hazel eyes and red hair.

"Yes, it needs to happen. There's some things that must happen in order for certain people to be born when they are." Said the redheaded young woman, grimacing at the thought of events to come. "I hate to think of her suffering anything but for her to be the woman I know and grew up with, it has to happen."

The blonde of the trio cracked a small smile. "She's right. As unpleasant it is to think about her suffering at all, it's part of her timeline. The Librarian must face certain demons of her past, even if it's quite a ways away from this point in time."

"But…" The brunette frowned.

"No buts Miss Oswald." The red head shook her head. "My mother needs those experiences. The Librarian you know wouldn't be who she is without them. I wouldn't be here now if I wasn't born when I was."

The blonde gave the red head a side hug with a small smile. "Exactly. I wouldn't have my best friend if those things didn't happen."  
"River…" she snorted, lightly pushing the blonde away from the hug. "You know we are far more than just the best of friends. I may have been born first, but we've stayed relatively close in age and practically grow up together… well maybe not grow up but we spent too much time together after you began college."

River laughed. "But you love me Kat. Half of the adventures wouldn't nearly be as fun if you and I didn't run, especially those times your parents joined in."

Clara Oswald sighed, watching the other two playfully banter with one another. "Will the two of you stop bickering? I'm being serious here! Why does it have to happen at all? Can't we just-"

The redheaded woman, Kat, smack a hand over Clara's mouth. "Don't finish that thought… please. We've already explained. I know things for you are still pretty new but one thing about time travel… don't go trying to change someone's past." She gave the brunette a long look, slowly dropping her hand. "Yes, I realize my parents do a lot but they're TIME LORDS. They have a better sense of what could be changed and what can't. Dad already learned a hard lesson of what could happen if he tried to force change in events. Mum wasn't happy with him for a while, I remember THAT."

River wore a small, sympathetic smile, knowing exactly which event Kat mentioned. Though that smile faded as she took on a much more serious look. "Clara, if there's anything you learn and remember before you return, it's this… there's certain things that are fated to happen to all of us. Those things are what shape us into the people we are as we age. You have yet to learn the entire truth about who you are but soon, you will."

Clara wore a frown, opening her mouth to ask for more details, only for Kat to gently press her fingers on the woman's temples before sending her back to where she came from.

What happened? Where did she go?

Kat and River gave each other similar looks, knowing exactly about that situation. They were farther along in the timeline that Clara was after all.

"Well River, it's time I go back. You try to stay out of trouble, yeah?"

River smirked, snickering as she started dialing something into the device on her wrist. "Doubt that would happen Darling. Say hi to your folks will you? Your mum especially."

"You know it River. Try to visit more though. Mum misses you so much and Dad would do anything to keep her happy." Kat retorted, bumping hips with the other woman. "Plus, my birthday is coming up. I want you there for celebrations."

River continued to smirk but bobbed her head once, agreeing to visit whenever it was possible. "See you later, Darling girl. I'll definitely stop by to visit soon." With that, she was gone in a flash.

Kat chuckled to herself, turning around and stepped through a door. The rather familiar sound of wheezing could be heard before there was silence.

* * *

AN: So this chapter is much shorter than most other chapters you will see from here on forward. But I do think it has an importance to the plot. Have you picked up the implications of Librarian's history with the Master? What do you think will happen when he appears later and sees her? One way or another, I tried my best to put in little seeds of potential that should appear again at a later point.

I'm sure some of you may be confused as to why Clara was interacting with River towards the end, as she wouldn't meet her until The Name of the Doctor in canon. But there's a reason for it. Just like there's a reason for River appearing much sooner than she would in canon. As for Kat, I have pretty much gave away who she's connected to but I won't reveal much more than that. It wouldn't nearly be as fun if I gave away all the details. I can promise this, she'll be first hinted about when we eventually reach the rewrite of Season 3. When? It's a surprise~!

Anyways, feel free to let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! Thank you all for following and favoriting my work, it truly means so much to me. It gets me truly excited when I get an email telling me when someone has done either and motivate me to keep going. I hope to keep entertaining you all as we go.

See you next time in… New Earth!


	3. New Earth

Last Time on Once Upon A Link…

_River wore a small, sympathetic smile, knowing exactly which event Kat mentioned. Though that smile faded as she took on a much more serious look. "Clara, if there's anything you learn and remember before you return, it's this… there's certain things that are fated to happen to all of us. Those things are what shape us into the people we are as we age. You have yet to learn the entire truth about who you are but soon, you will."_

_Clara wore a frown, opening her mouth to ask for more details, only for Kat to gently press her fingers on the woman's temples before sending her back to where she came from._

_What happened? Where did she go?_

_Kat and River gave each other similar looks, knowing exactly about that situation. They were farther along in the timeline that Clara was after all._

_"Well River, it's time I go back. You try to stay out of trouble, yeah?"_

_River smirked, snickering as she started dialing something into the device on her wrist. "Doubt that would happen Darling. Say hi to your folks will you? Your mum especially."_

_"You know it River. Try to visit more though. Mum misses you so much and Dad would do anything to keep her happy." Kat retorted, bumping hips with the other woman. "Plus, my birthday is coming up. I want you there for celebrations."_

_River continued to smirk but bobbed her head once, agreeing to visit whenever it was possible. "See you later, Darling girl. I'll definitely stop by to visit soon." With that, she was gone in a flash._

_Kat chuckled to herself, turning around and stepped through a door. The rather familiar sound of wheezing could be heard before there was silence._

* * *

After having a chance to rest and reconnect, it was finally time to go somewhere, especially with the Doctor being pretty antsy. He, Librarian and Rose worked together in operating the controls of the TARDIS.

"So, Where are we going?"

"Further than we've ever gone before." The Doctor grinned, laughing as Libby reached over from her spot to tap his shoulder.

"I swear you have to have a flair for the dramatics." She huffed, winking at Rose before staring down her Link.

"What?" He laughed. "Isn't it more interesting to be a bit more theatrical than just stating something?"  
"There's a time and place for it Doctor." Libby snorted. "I'd rather focus on landing us safely and avoid a repeat of last time."

The Doctor seemed amused, grinning madly as the trio continued to pilot the ship until it landed at their destination. With a bounce in his step, he ran out the doors before anyone else could.

Reckless? Maybe. But it is the Doctor we're speaking about.

Libby sighed, giving Rose an exasperated look before grabbing her wand, sticking it in her jacket and hurried after the excitable man. "That man I swear…" she muttered.

The trio found themselves outside the ship onto a windy stretch of grass with a scent of apples wafting in the air.

"Want to take a crack at this Librarian?" Doctor asked, beaming at the Time Lady, gesturing to the area around them.

With a soft smile, she took a deep breath letting her time sense reach out. Opening her eyes, she spoke. "We're at the year five billion and twenty three. It seems we're in the galaxy M87 and the planet we're on is New Earth, the successor to the original Earth after it had been consumed by the Sun. Humanity has come a long way since their humble beginnings."

Rose looked around in wonder and awe. "That's just… that's-" She cut herself off, bursting out into laughter.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" The Doctor chuckled with a grin.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!"  
Libby smiled softly, giggling as she watched her sister jump excitedly where she stood. "That's the neat thing about traveling through time and space. There's always something new to explore in even the familiar places. Makes sense why Doctor enjoys traveling as much as he does."

Rose grinned, looking at the Time Lady before taking a sniff when she smelled something. "What's that smell?"

"Apple grass." The Time Lords said in unison, causing them to give looks to one another before laughing a bit.

"Gotta say, it smells lovely, apple grass that is." Libby hummed, rocking her feet as Rose and Doctor chattered excitedly in the background about the wonders of traveling around the universe. Something suddenly caught her attention little ways away from where she stood.

A flash of brilliant red hair tied up in a low ponytail belonging to a young woman that disappeared over the horizon of the hill. She almost seemed familiar but Librarian couldn't quite figure out why, especially since she couldn't have a good enough look of the young woman. She was suddenly brought out of her musings when her Link suddenly swept her up into his arms bridal style.

Doctor gave her a cheeky grin, laughing at her surprised squeal, carrying her to a lovely spot on the grass nearby so they all could enjoy the sights of New Earth. Setting her back on her feet and slipped off his trench coat, he laid it down before aiding both ladies down to a sitting position and sitting next to Libby.

"So, the year five billion… the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

"That was our first outing." Rose smiled, remembering back on her first true adventure (as she didn't count the autons, not really anyways).

"Was that the one with the bitch trampoline that called herself a 'pure' human?" Libby asked, raising a brow.

That got the other two busting out in a full on hearty laughter. Just to hear Cassandra being called exactly what they had thought at the time was just hilarious to think about.

"We had chips." Doctor laughed, doing his best to calm himself enough to be able to properly chatter away with that gob of his. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust. But the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up… oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement… but find this place! Same size as the Earth… same air… same orbit… lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"

"What's the city called?" Rose asked curiously.

"New New York." He responded with a grin.

"Oh come on." Rose seemed skeptical about that, eyeing the Time Lord.

Libby smacked her hand over Doctor's mouth before he gets into another ramble, giving him a look. "He's right about that Rosie. Although he forgot to mention that this New York would make it the fifteenth time they had a city with that name since the original one. I won't try to say the exact amount of 'New' to make my point like the dunce… Hey!" She gasped when he suddenly licked her hand, grinning as she removed it. "That's disgusting Doctor!" She groaned, making a point to wipe her slobbered hand onto his suit.

He laughed, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Shouldn't have covered my mouth like that, or I just might lick it again."

Rose smiled, watching them banter playfully like they've always known each other. In a weird sense, it almost made some sense to the blonde human, especially once Libby explained the connection between her and the Doctor during one of their movies. It probably could have come up sooner but the Time Lady had spaced out during their initial discussion and didn't bring it up until halfway through the movie. At least she explained it in terms Rose could understand.

The Doctor noticed Rose watching them with a smile and cocked his head. "What?"

"You're so different Doctor, you and Libby."

"New New Doctor."

"It's okay though, right?" Librarian asked, a touch nervous. Despite her conversation with the blonde, there's a sense of dread that her human sister would reject them. Maybe it won't happen but she still felt nervous about it.

"Of course! You both are very important to me. You can grow a second head and I'll still accept you!" Rose assured the Time Lady, hugging her tightly.

That seemed to put her at ease, relaxing into the hug before slowly pulling away with a smile on her lips.

After a little more discussion about the planet and the beings that live on it now, Rose was the first to stand. "Can we go and visit New New York? So go it's twice?"

"Well…" The Doctor drawled, dragging out the word. "I thought we might go there first." He jerked his head toward a large building in the distance, on the coast.

"Why? What is it?" Rose asked, furrowing her brow in confusion, especially after glancing over to see Libby fidgeting.

"Do we really have to Doctor?" Libby frowned, eyeing the building with some distaste. "I get you have a message from someone in there but that doesn't make me feel at ease about the situation." In her hand was the psychic paper she had snatched off the Doctor earlier to show the words… 'Ward 26, Please come' scrawled across the paper.

The Doctor blinked, suddenly going through his pockets to make sure it was there only for it to be confirmed that the one Libby was holding was the very same one. "How… what… When did you get that?!"

The Time Lady cracked a small smile, amused at his flabbergasted expression. "Nicked it off of you after you laid your coat down and you were momentarily distracted."

Taking it back and tucking it into his pocket with a shake of his head, he sighed. "Well, either way, someone wants to see us."

"Hm!" Rose was entirely amused. "And I thought we were just sight seeing. Come on then! Let's go buy some grapes." She linked arms with her fellow blonde and made their way to the hospital, leaving Doctor to run after them once he snapped back into reality.

Unbeknownst to them, a tiny robotic spider had seen it all, causing the owner of the critter to begin their plan of revenge.

* * *

Upon reaching the building of the New New York Hospital, Doctor was complaining how he didn't like hospitals, ignoring the irony of such a statement.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose snorted, rolling her eyes at the Time Lord.

"I can't help it! I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps!"

"I don't blame you Doctor. I haven't had the greatest experiences with hospitals myself. Gallifrey's hospitals and by extension every other hospital in the Universe just reminds me of someone I desperately hope to avoid for the rest of time after what he has done to me." Librarian shivered as a certain psychopath popped into her mind. She shot Doctor a grateful smile when he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to pull her attention back to the present moment.

Rose frowned, feeling like she's missing some information. As tempting as it was to ask for more information, the look on her sister's face told her that it was a rather touchy topic for the Time Lady.

Thankfully she didn't have to change topics as the voice over the PA system did so instead. "The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying free or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose chirped, looking around.

"No shop. I like the little shop!" The Doctor pouted, looking very much like a child.

Libby snorted, shaking her head at him. "I'll admit the little shops are pretty neat but I think this place could look nice with a fountain in the lobby. Very tranquil."

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"As nice a thought like that is Rosie, viruses and the like always evolve, just like Humanity. Getting sick is a part of nature, helps build your immune system to fight against worse things." Librarian pointed out, patting the blonde's arm.

Rose nodded, understanding that a bit. Then she caught sight of a cat nurse that walked by, leading the girl to stare. "They're cats."

"Now don't stare… think what you look like them, all…" Doctor gestured to Rose's chosen outfit for the adventure. "Pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop!" He was pointing over her shoulder. "Right there!"

While Rose was seeing where he pointed, the Time Lord dragged his Link (as if he'd let her go here! Ha!) to the nearby lifts, stepping inside. "Ward 26, thanks!"

"Doctor! Why didn't you wait for Rosie to catch up?" Libby scoffed, tugging on his ear HARD for his rudeness as the doors shut on the aforementioned young woman who had been shouting for them to wait for her.

"OW!" He pouted, rubbing his ear. "Sorry… It's too late Rose! We're going up!"

"It's all right! There's another lift." Rose responded through the doors before hurrying into the other lift and pressed the button.

"Ward 26 Rosie." Libby called down while their voices could still be heard. "Watch out for the disinfectant."

"What out for what?"

"The disinfectant!" Doctor shouted.

"The what?"

"The di-" He stopped when they were too far to be heard.

"You better hope that she's not upset with you for going through that with no warning that she heard clearly." Libby sighed as the automated voice overhead stated the first stage before it began. Libby shivered when her and the Doctor were soaked in the disinfectant, otherwise she was able to keep her bearings throughout the process. The Time Lady was thankful that her hair remained loose so it was easy to rake her fingers through the wet hair ensure it didn't get tangle too bad. When the dryer kicked in to dry the soaking Time Lords, Libby whipped out a brush from her pocket of her leather jacket and brushed through the wavy locks as they dried to make it at least presentable when the doors open.

The Doctor naturally had little problem through the process, actually looking quite well groomed for once, although how long that lasts, remains to be seen. He grinned at his Link, appreciating her scrunched up expression as Libby focused on getting a stubborn knot to smooth out.

 _"You look stunning Aridra."_ He whispered through their Link, chuckling as her gold flecked green met his brown.

 _"Thank you Theta…"_ She replied back, just as quietly before her voice took on more of a teasing tone. _"You actually look like you've cleaned up rather than rolling out of bed."_

"Hey!" He whined out loud, pouting.

Librarian laughed softly, patting his cheek gently. "I'm just teasing."

Shaking his head, the Doctor looked around as one of the cat nurses led them to their destination of Ward 26. "Nice place. No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."

"The hospital is a place of healing. " Said Sister Jatt, eyeing the male with a hint of surprise in her eye.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people…"

"Like me, for example. Getting something out of a shop made one of my stays in a hospital so much brighter. It was a cute little panda bear that was hugging a star." Libby went quiet for a moment, eyes glazing over. "I miss that bear…"

The Doctor gently squeezed her hand, kissing her cheek. "I know it won't be the same but I can see if I can find something like that."

They shared a smile as they passed a patient who is completely red.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." Sister Jatt stated, leading them past a man looking as though he was about to turn to stone. Next to him is a very prim woman.

"Excuse me!" She said indignantly. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the senate of New New York."

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?"

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance."

"Look." Libby frowned, narrowing her eyes at the prim woman which made her flinch at the intensity. "We could care less about information like that. He and I are here for someone else, so drop the pompous attitude and let us on our way."

"Frau Clovis!" The Duke gasped. "I'm so weak!"

As Frau Clovis was demanding privacy, Librarian gladly dragged the Doctor away, muttering under her breath before Sister Jatt even moved to lead them away.

"He'll be up and about in no time." The Sister said calmly.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for…"

"A Thousand years Doctor. Assuming that they don't have a cure, the Duke will only be up and about as a stone."

Sister Jatt seemed to take that as a slight against the hospital and what the sisterhood stood for. "Are you implying something miss?"

"Nope!" Libby said, waving off the look she was getting, brushing past the feline nun and went straight to the Face of Boe. She had saw the giant face in the memories of her Link, back in his previous body and just knew that he had to be the one that sent the message.

"Looks like we've found him Libby." He said quietly, quickly following the blonde woman.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this lady and gentleman in your care?" Asked Sister Jatt, getting a slight nod for her fellow nurse.

"Oh, I think our friend got lost." The Doctor chirped. "Rose Tyler. Could you ask reception?"

"Certainly sir."

Libby briefly watched Jatt leave, feeling worried about her sister. Rose should've been able to already catch up to them by now. Sighing, she turned her gaze onto the Face of Boe, studying him as he slept.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are either of you friends of his or…?"

"We met just once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boy is dying."

"Of what?"

Librarian sighed, touching his arm to pull his attention onto her. "Of old age Doctor. I get the sense that he's incredibly old, older than we even realize."

"Yes, he's thousands of years old. Some might even claim he's million's of years old. That should be impossible." Novice Hame nodded.

"Oh no… I like impossible." The Doctor smiled, kneeling before the Face of Boe. "I'm here with someone. I look a bit different but it's me… it's the Doctor…"

"And you don't know me, at least I don't think you do, but my name is the Librarian. I started traveling with the Doctor not too long ago." She said softly.

* * *

Sometime Later, the Doctor crossed the ward, giving a glass of water to Novice Hame and a cup of tea to Libby.

"That's very kind, but there's no need." The cat nurse said, holding the glass in her hands.

"You're the one working, Sister." Libby pointed out before the Doctor could say anything as he went to the window.

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing sometimes. In my mind… such ancient songs…" Novice Hame shook her head.

"Still, even just being company to one so old is a good thing to do. No one should ever be on their own."

"Are we the only visitors?" The Doctor asked from the window.

"The rest of Boe Kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." Novice Hame hummed. "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to the ones like himself."

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a story."

"It's more than that, I would think." Libby said, eyeing the giant face in the clear container.

"Tell us the rest." Doctor agreed.

"It's said he'll talk to a pair of wanderers. To the man and woman without a home. The Lonely God and his Beloved."

The Doctor and Librarian shared a look, immediately recognizing the fact that they're the ones in the sentence.

_"What do you think Theta? Could we have met Boe before? Beyond your run in on Platform One, I mean."_

_"Possibly… the curse of being a time traveller, always meeting people in the wrong order. Very rarely we meet anyone in the same order."_

A certain person flashed in her mind, someone she had met while still human, River Song. The woman had said something about how they most met out of order with only one exception. Something about it all seemed very strange, like a mystery that was only just beginning. Shaking her head, she focused on the present moment. _"Anyways… something feels wrong here. Like they're doing something that very wrong on multiple levels."_

_"Do you have an idea what could be going on?"_

She shook her head. _"No idea…"_ Pause. "Doctor, why don't we try calling Rosie. We might get more of a response than what we've gotten from the Sisters."

He blinked, realizing that they could give that a try. Getting a phone in hand, he dialed Rose's number and waited for her to pick up. When he heard the switch, he spoke. "Rose, where are you?"

A bit of whispering before 'Rose' finally responding. "Uhm… wotcha…"

Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26? You're making Libby worried about you."

"Er… sorry? I'm on my way governor. I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears."

"You'll never guess. We're with the Face of Boe! Remember him?"

'Rose' suddenly sounded strained, like she's speaking through gritted teeth. "Course I do… that big old… boat… race…"

"We'd better go. See you in a minute." The Doctor was a bit distracted by what was going on near the Duke's bed, missing what was said. But Librarian didn't, furrowing her brows. She took the phone from her Link, replacing the receiver on the cradle.

The two of them saw the Duke laughing with a glass of champagne.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" The Duke laughed heartily as he spotted the Time Lords in his line of sight. "It's the man and woman! They're my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!"

"Any friendship expressed by…" Frau Clovis suddenly quieted when Libby narrowed her eyes at her.

"Thank you for not finishing that thought. We're not trying to get any form of contact. We're just passing through after visiting a friend." Libby smiled, causing the tension in the air to dissipate a little bit.

"Winch me up!" The Duke commanded the prim woman. She pressed a button on a remote to tilt the bed forward. "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!"

The Time Lady frowned, her gut feeling really saying that for this time period, there shouldn't be a cure for Petrifold Regression and yet, there's the conflicting evidence that is the Duke of Manhattan. She shook her head when a waiter asked if she wanted a drink.

"No thanks. Uh… you had Petrifold Regression right?" The Doctor asked, waving away the waiter.

"That being the operative word!" The Duke said happily, joyfully laughing. "Past tense! Completely cured."

"But that's impossible." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Entirely impossible for this era." Libby agreed.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." Matron Casp said as she appeared in the room.

"Yeah? Then why don't you explain how you cured the Duke?" The Time Lady challenged warily.

The matron stared at the Time Lords quietly for a few moments before answering. "A simple remedy."

"Then it should be easy to tell us what it is Matron."

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor and this lovely vision beside me is the Librarian or as she prefers, Libby." He greeted, sliding his arm around his Link's waist to pull her closer to him.

"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here." Matron Casp said before her attention was turned to Sister Jatt as the nurse came hurrying into the room.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care."

"If you would excuse me."

The Doctor and Librarian watched them leave before meeting each other's gaze. Something sinister was lurking beneath this whole thing and it seemed they may just have to get in the bottom of things during their visit. They caught sight of the felines whispering amongst themselves as they disappeared.

* * *

Eventually 'Rose' finally emerged onto Ward 26, smoothing down her hair. She spotted the Doctor examining various drips and Libby next to him.

When the Time Lady spotted the blonde human, she brightened and ran to her. "Rosie!" She said excitedly before stopping short, just before she would've done one of her hugs. The moment she was close enough, Libby could sense an entirely different mind in place of the familiar one of her sister.

'Rose' blinked in surprise, a bit startled by the Librarian's greeting. "Er… hi." There was a bit of an awkward silence before the blonde realized something and hugged her.

A frown marring her features. Rose would've definitely given her a hug upon arriving, no hesitation. But even when she did get one, something didn't feel right.

But before she could say anything, the Doctor noticed the arrival of his blonde companion. "There you are! Come and look at this patient!" He waved her over from where he stood. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade, it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" He motioned to the patient with completely white skin. "Pallidone Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes and he's fine! I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world…"

"They why is it a secret? Wouldn't they want to make sure everyone could be cured if they have the knowledge to do so?" Libby said thoughtfully, tapping her chin as they walked together.

"I can't Adam and Even it." 'Rose' said, her voice sounding different than it usually does.

Libby turned around to look at the human much more closely with a critical eye.

"What's… what's with the voice?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Oh I don't know… just larking about New Earth… New me…" The human seemed give him an appraising look.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor."

"We're both new, Doctor. Don't forget I changed too." Libby hummed, shuffling closer to her Link.

He seemed to smile, hugging her to his side and kissed

"Mm… aren't you just…" Suddenly, 'Rose' attempted to pull the Doctor down for a smacking kiss… only for Libby to stop that when she quickly pulled out a book from her pockets and used it as a barrier.

The Librarian had been watching her sister closely, seeing the differences between the last time they saw her and now. When she saw the subtle hints of what 'Rose' was planning, she had to act quickly. For now, she'll kept her suspicions to herself since they need to get to the terminal.

The human girl seemed to be annoyed that her attempt to kiss the Time Lord was blocked, scowling. "Terminal's this way…" She muttered, turning on her heel and walked to the nearest one.

The Doctor blinked in confusion, giving Librarian a look. Don't get him wrong, he was glad that he didn't get a kiss forced onto him. But he had to admit, he was bewildered that someone who wasn't his Link tried to kiss him.

 _"It's not Rosie, Theta…"_ Libby whispered, her mental voice sounding concerned and tense. _"Someone else is occupying her body and I fear that my sister, your companion, is in danger."_

The Doctor's jaw tensed, eyeing the human as he rushed after her, tugging Libby along with her hand. Once they reached the terminal, he got to work pulling up the details of the hospital.

"Nope… nothing odd… surgery… post-op… nano-dentistry… no sign of a shop… they should have a shop."

"Doctor, not the time." Libby warned, peering over his shoulder.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse cat nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it…?" 'Rose' said, walking around the Doctor.

Libby shook her head. "Definitely odd that we don't see something like that on any map of this place."

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"What if the sub-frame's locked." The Doctor muttered, pulling out his sonic screwdriver to scan the screen.

"Try the installation protocol…"

"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." He clicked his sonic off, causing the entire wall to move downwards, which revealed a secret corridor behind. When 'Rose' stepped inside with a smile, the Time Lords gave each other a look. They made a quiet agreement to figure out who is occupying the human and how to deal with them as safely as possible. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." He muttered, walking through with Libby.

Neither had spotted that Novice Hame trailing behind.

* * *

The trio made their way down the metal steps towards the hidden Intensive Care. They find themselves in a huge cavernous chamber with row upon row of green doors. Passing one of the those doors, there was a man covered in boils and god knows what else, surrounded by smoke. It was clear that he was staring at the three travelers.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The Doctor whispered to the man, completely horrified.

Libby grimaced, gently touching the glass of the door. "These poor people. Forced to carry a heavy burden for everyone else…"

"What disease is that?" 'Rose' asked, looking at a woman through another door while holding her nose.

"All of them." He answered. "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?"  
"As long as we avoid touching them, we should be okay." Librarian was the one to respond, sadly shaking her head as she backed away from the door.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients."

"But they're sick."

The Doctor gritted his teeth as he felt angry at the situation. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm."

"Why don't they just die?"

"They're carriers of the plague. They would be the last to go in a situation like this." Libby hissed. "Isn't that right Novice Hame? Or are you going to spout how it's for the 'Greater Good'?"

The Cat Nun jolted in surprise, not having expected that she would be noticed before she had a chance to reveal herself. "How…?"

"Let's just say that I'm very good at recognizing the difference between people and… sense them nearby, whether they wanted to be noticed or not." Librarian stated nonchalantly, shrugging.

Doctor shook his head, gently squeezing his Link's shoulder as his gaze zeroed in on the nurse. "Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What? By killing?"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover? Hm?" He growled, advancing towards the feline dangerously. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how may years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle… but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

_**BAM!** _

The loud noise startled everyone, causing them to look at the source of said sound. It was a panting Libby with her foot on the railings. Just hearing Novice Hame wave off the treatment of these poor souls as nothing more than just a convenience to cure Humanity and other races that visit the hospital.

"Those people are alive, Novice Hame. They're not lab rats or cattle you can use to get cures out of. Having the ability to heal everything out there makes life worthless." Libby growled, gripping the railing until her knuckles were white.

"She's right. If someone lives because of this, then life really is worthless." Doctor agreed.

"But who are you, either of you, to decide that?" Novice Hame asked, trying to sound brave in the face of two very angry Time Lords.

Doctor stepped forward. "I'm the Doctor and she's the Librarian. And if you don't like it… if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with us."

'Rose' hesitantly peered over Doctor's shoulder, keeping a bit of distance between her and Libby. "Just to confirm… none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not-"

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand… what have you done to Rose?" Doctor interrupted.  
"I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, VERY calm. You wanna beware of that…" He trailed off, being deadly quiet.  
"We both are being quite calm considering the circumstance." Libby added, being just as quiet. "The brain is a very delicate part of the body. I suggest that whatever you've done to her is to be reversed. Rosie is my sister and you're teetering on a very thin line right now."

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame said, sounding a bit confused.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"These people are dying and Rose would care."

Deciding to give up the charade, 'Rose' or rather Cassandra gave her best smirk. "Oh all right, clever clogs." She said huskily, grabbing his tie after he spun around. "Smarty pants… Lady killer…"

"What's happened to you?" The Time Lord asked.

At the same time, Libby asked, pulling the tie out of the blonde's grip. "Who are you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital." Cassandra waved off the questions for the moment. "But I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"I'm going to repeat my question. Who are you? Who is occupying Rosie's body?"

"The Last Human." Cassandra smirked.

The Doctor's eyes widened, clearly unpleasantly surprised. "Cassandra?"

"Wait… you mean the bitchy trampoline?"

Cassandra scowled at those words and whipped out a tube of perfume. She sprayed the Time Lords before they had a chance to figure out what it does, watching them keel over into the unconscious realm.

* * *

Sometime later, Doctor woke up inside one of the cells, feeling another body pressed closed to his own. He blinked slowly and saw Libby still passed out against him. He frowned, touching her temple to make sure she was okay and breathed a bit easier when he could sense her mind beginning to wake and get through the grogginess. While he waited, he called out. "Let us out! Let us out!"

"Aren't you two lucky? There was a spare. Standing room only." Cassandra grinned as she looked through the glass.

"You've stolen Rose's body."

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about… three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra."

"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and… less common… then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime."

It was then that Matron Casp and Sister Jatt approached Cassandra.

"Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jatt asked.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers… I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only… accept." The Matron responded.

Cassandra smiled viciously. "The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want… oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Matron replied cooly.

"I'd really advise you to think about this."

"There's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed.

"You're underestimating them Cassandra." Libby called suddenly with a groan. She had woken during the Last Human's attempt to blackmail. "They're still cats with claws."

Cassandra snorted, rolling her eyes, even in the face of the Matron hissing with claws out. "Well, nice try." She spun to call for Chip. "Chip? Plan B!"

All the doors to every cell opened, effectively freeing everyone from captivity.

Doctor carefully stepped out and moved to help Libby and keep her steady as she was swaying a bit. "What've you done?"

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake em up. See ya!" And then she was gone.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" He called to the nurses, putting his Link on his back so they could run as quickly as possible while Libby finished gathering her bearings.

They ran, hearing the horrified and pained screams of Sister Jatt, avoiding the diseased people that were shuffling out of the cells, mumbling about wanting the pain to stop.

"Oh my God…" Cassandra whispered.

"What the hell have you done?"

"It wasn't me!"

"You're skating on very thin ice Cassandra!" Librarian shouted from Doctor's back. "You best keep that body safe or you're not going to like the consequences."

"On touch and you get every disease in the world." Doctor agreed. "We gotta go down!"

"But there's thousands of them!"  
"RUN! Down! Down! Go down!"

They hurried down the stairs as the people slowly advanced. Overhead, there was an announcement of the building being quarantined.

Upon bursting through the door of the cellar after descending the last flight of stairs, Cassandra frantically tried to operate one of the lifts.

Doctor sent Libby down after she quietly told him that she'll be well enough to run on her own.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"Not surprising. They can't risk having anything contagious spreading if they can help it." The Time Lady murmured, already bolting through the passageways with Cassandra and Doctor hot on her heels.

Poor Chip got left behind when he was surrounded, whimpering.

The Doctor noticed this and was about to go back. "Someone will touch him!"

"Doctor! As much as it pains me to say this, we can't go back! I think he'll be smart enough to get to a safe place, but we need to keep moving! Besides, we cannot let Cassandra get away!" Libby said, grabbing his arm and pulled him back to where they were heading. She grimaced when she heard the pitiful wail of the clone. She really wanted to help the lad but it wouldn't do if they were the one to get infected.

They managed to find their way back to the room where Rose had met Cassandra earlier, slamming the door shut. Cassandra tried another door… only to see the infected clamoring to get in before it was shut in their faces.

"We're trapped! What're we going to do?" The blonde sounded terrified and upset.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." Doctor growled angrily, gesturing to the psychograft with his sonic. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not our problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." He pointed his sonic at her threateningly. "Give her back."

"You asked for it." Cassandra mumbled, opening Rose's mouth before leaping out of the body and straight into the Doctor's.

Libby quickly grabbed her sister before Rose could stumble.

"Blimey my head…" Rose mumbled, disorientated before looking around. "Where'd she go…?"

"Oh my… This is… different." Cassandra in Doctor's body murmured, examining the body she's in now.

"Cassandra?"

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…" She wiggled around crazily. "Ah… ah! Two hearts! Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

Libby scowled, letting Rose go and stomped towards Cassandra and made her look at her. "I suggest you get out of him. NOW."

The Last Human flinched when she saw the intense look coming from the Time Lady. "Where do you expect me to go? I get the feeling that you wouldn't let me back in blondie's head and I don't have a body to go back into."

"You can go in me. We need the Doctor to solve this issue that YOU caused and I'm not going to have any more time wasted with you jumping around in different bodies."

"Libby, no!" Rose gasped, reaching out to stop her.

However it was too late as Cassandra left the Doctor's body and straight into Librarian's. One would think that it was a bad idea to do this, but Libby had a plan. She immediately locked down her memories, mentally smirking when the human seemed frustrated about getting nothing, not even surface memories. Even the compression didn't seem that bad, then again a human mind is nothing to a Time Lord's.

_"Thought I was just a human huh? Too bad, I'm the same as the Doctor. You can't even shut me up, even if you wanted to."_

_"What…? You tricked me! You knew I would take the bait, didn't you? That I would jump in here, while assuming you're as weak as that Rose tramp."_

Librarian growled, her presence seemingly growing to create pressure on Cassandra. _"Watch your mouth. Otherwise, I may just toss you out of my own head into the dead of space. It won't be pleasant, I assure you. Now I suggest you play nice and follow the Doctor's orders, outside of body hopping that is, am I understood?"_

Cassandra gulped. _"U-understood... I'll play nice..."_

_"Good!"_

Outside of the mental conversation, the Doctor was coming to, blinking as he was realizing what just happened. "Where did Cassandra go?!"

Rose grimaced, pointing to the Time Lady with her eyes closed. "Libby offered herself to carry her... just so you could solve the situation as quickly as possible..."

His eyes grew wide, horrified that his Link put herself in danger like that. He grabbed her shoulders, which caught their attention and ended the conversation. "Let her go Cassandra! Get out of the Librarian!" He growled.

Cassandra flinched. "Sorry, no can do, I can't do that. She made me promise not to keep switching while there's people to save."

He growled again, incredibly angry. "Fine! But if you put her in any danger, you're going to find out what I'll do to you will make you beg for mercy." He hissed in her ear, a promise.

Rose bit her lip, a bit unnerved at how angry the Doctor was. She hadn't seen this him so threatening or angry. Not even her first Doctor was this scary. She understood, really she did. Her sister, the Librarian, put herself in danger of having her mind compressed to death. Cassandra put herself in a universe of trouble for even taking that offer. She shook her head, following after the Doctor and Cassandra to the ladders so they could make their way upwards.

* * *

Eventually they made their way up the ladder to a floor where they could get through the doors. With the exception of watching Matron Casp being touched by one of the infected and falling to her doom, they were able to escape relatively safely. They could hear the lift doors being banged on as they hurried through a door that led back to Ward 26.

Once they made it through, Frau Clovis appeared with a chair in her hands, attempting to look menacing while roaring like a wild animal.

The Doctor held up his hands and made the ladies with him to do the same. "We're safe! We're safe! We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look…"

"Show me your skin." The disheveled, previously prim woman demanded.

He did just that. "Look! Clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead."

That seemed to calm her down somewhat, setting the chair back onto the ground.

"So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

Doctor shook his head. "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I'm not dying in here!" She hissed.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk! Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Novice Hame, Everyone! Excuse me your grace, get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

Everyone got moving and gathered all the solutions they could get their hands on and brought it back to the Doctor. Rose and Cassandra attached the solutions to the rope that was being tied around his waist.

"How's that? Will that do?"

"I don't know!" Cassandra groaned. "Will it do for what?"

 _"He has a plan and you'll soon see what he can do when there's pressure and a time limit of sorts, Cassandra."_ Libby told the woman in her mind, smirking. _"Just try not to test his patience for much longer. He's agitated as is."_

"So Doctor, how are you going to get the lifts to move? I thought they wouldn't work because of this quarantine thing?" Rose asked as the doors to the lift were opened and he was readying himself for a running jump.

"You'll see Rose. Just be ready." He said, sticking his sonic between his teeth before running and jumped onto the middle of the shaft, clinging to a rope.

"What do you think you're doing Doctor?" Rose shouted, watching him.

"I'm going down! Come on!"

"Fine! But only because I suspect you need some other hands with this!" Rose sighed, grabbing onto Cassandra's wrist who had been trying to sneak away. "You're not escaping this Cassandra. You're coming with us."

With that, the women followed the Doctor into the shaft, heading down quickly with a scream until they reached the bottom.

"Rose, you and Cassandra are going to take hold of that lever. I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself."  
"I'm surprised." Rose teased as she and Cassandra took hold of the lever as instructed. "After all that time I've spent with you, I rarely ever see you deal with anything medical."

He cracked a small, strained grin as he tore the tops of the packets of the many different solutions into the clear container where the disinfectant of the lift should go. "Now that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." He instructed, opening the trapdoor at the top of the lift. "Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"Aye aye Doctor!" Rose chirped.

"What about you?" Cassandra asked.

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He dropped down into the lift and opened the doors with his sonic screwdriver. Beyond those doors, were all the infected people huddle in groups. Upon seeing them, they started to shuffle his way. "I'm in here, come on!"  
"Don't tell them!"

"Rose! Pull that lever!"

Rose nodded, pulling the lever.

As the infected came into the lift, the Doctor threw his arms out. "Come and get me. Come on! I'm in here, come on!"

"Commence stage on, disinfection." Stated the speaker in the lift.

"Hurry up, come on!" He beckoned them closer as the solution showered into the lift. "Come on, come on." He muttered, watching the infected get soaked with the solution. It was clear that it was working as the infected was looking more healthy. "All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

Slowly, the infected people touched each other, passing on their good health. It was as if there were no boils, the skin looking healthy, and the humans looking alive.

Rose and Cassandra jumped down into the lift with some help.

"Doctor? What did they pass on exactly?" Rose asked.

"Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra added, flinching when she got a dark look.

"No. That's your way of doing things. I'm the Doctor and I cured them." He watched the new humans looking at their surroundings in childlike wonder. One woman came up to the Doctor and hugged him. "That's right! Hey hey! There we go sweetheart! Ay? Look at him…" Doctor ushered her to sit with someone. "Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new subspecies! A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look! Grown by cats… kept in the dark, fed by tubes… but completely, completely alive! You can't deny them, because you helped create them."

Rose smiled while Cassandra scoffed.

"The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

* * *

The hospital was now swarming with police officers when the Doctor emerged back onto the ward with Rose and Cassandra.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

The Doctor shook his head with a grim expression as he was watching Novice Hame taken away. It was that moment that he suddenly remembered something.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor dashed away straight to where he could find he came into the room, he saw a young woman who was talking to the Face of Boe before she disappeared from sight. "You were supposed to be dying."

 _"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."_ Boe whispered through telepathy.

"Oh I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face.' Cassandra said, disgusted.

 _"Be nice! You're going to deal with it. Besides, your time in my body is coming to an end and you know it."_ Libby pointed out.

"Shh!" Doctor hissed.

_"I have grown tired with the universe Doctor… but you and the Librarian have taught me to look at it anew."_

"There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old." Doctor murmured, kneeling before him.

That seemed to make Boe laugh slightly. _"There are? That would be impossible."_

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell us…"

_"A great secret."_

"So the legend says."

_"It can wait."_

"Oh, does it have to?" The Doctor seemed a bit put out.

 _"We shall meet again Doctor for a third time… For the last time… and the truth shall be told. Until that day…"_ Boe teleported himself away before Doctor could ask anything else.

"That is enigmatic. That… that is… that is textbook enigmatic." Doctor murmured, looking rather impressed. He nodded to himself before turning around to look at Cassandra in his Link's body. "And now for you."

"But… everything's happy. Everything fine… can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asked, in hopes he might let her stay in the body.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it Cassandra."

"I don't want to die!" She sniffed.

"No one does."

"Help me!"

 _"You know he can't. You need to leave, go to Chip."_ Libby whispered, having sensed the clone appeared into the ward.

"Mistress!" Chip shouted, scampering toward the group.

"Ah! You're alive!"

"I kept myself safe. For you, Mistress."

Cassandra stared at the clone, realizing what the Time Lady was talking about. Chip would volunteer his body to her and the Doctor might be at least a little more agreeable. "A body… and not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare." Doctor hissed. "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the Mistress!" Chip squeaked. "I welcome her."

"You can't Cassandra you-"

His pleas were ignored as Cassandra finally left Libby's body and went straight into Chip's body.

Gasping, Librarian fell forward into the Doctor's waiting arms, coming back into her own body.

"You all right?" He asked, pushing aside her blonde locks while holding her close.

Smiling up at the Time Lord, she reached up to cup his cheek to gently caress his cheek. _"I'm okay Theta… A bit of a headache but no worse for wear. Cassandra wouldn't have been able to compress my mind like she could've with Rosie."_

Doctor sighed softly, relieved to hear her voice in his head. "Thank God…" He whispered before bringing Librarian in for a rather passionate kiss.

Unlike last time, Libby was ready for it as she kissed him back, just knowing how much he needed this. The kiss went on for a while before the Time Lords pulled away, breathless.

"Mm… that was lovely." Libby giggled, straightening herself up before running her fingers through his hair.

He grinned, momentarily closing his eyes.

However, their sweet moment was ruined when Cassandra spoke. "Oh sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry Cassandra but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." Cassandra said, touching the hat Chip had been wearing. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" As soon as she finished that statement, her legs gave out.

The Doctor lunged forward to support her.

"You know it, don't you? You're approaching to the end of your story." Libby murmured.

"I do. How could you be so kind despite me taking your body?"

"Because I knew in the end, after what you see today, you would've come out a different woman." Libby wore a sad smile, shaking her head.

"Now I'm dying… But that's fine."

"I could take you to the City." Offered the Doctor.

"No you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right. It's time to die. And that's good."

"Come on… let's take her to see one last thing Doctor." Libby suggested, letting the Doctor and Rose carrying Cassandra to her feet, taking her to the TARDIS.

* * *

At Libby's suggestion, Cassandra was taken to a party she had attended so long ago, back in the days she was still a proper human being.

"Thank you."

"Just go." Doctor began.

"And don't look back." Libby finished.

"Good luck." Rose added.

Cassandra walked into the midst of the party, up to her younger self, watching herself with a smile.

Young Cassandra was chatting up a storm to the people around her. "And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh naughty. À bientôt!"

"Excuse me." Older Cassandra called softly. "Lady Cassandra…"

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you." Her younger self turned away.

"No… I just wanted to say… you look beautiful."

"Well. That's very kind… you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"I mean it." Older Cassandra looked straight into her past self in the eyes. "You look… so beautiful."

"Thank you."

It was that moment that Cassandra in Chip's body finally reached her limit. Her eyes flutter to a close as her body crumbled to the floor.

"Oh my Lord.' Cassandra gasped, alarmed. "Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Some get some help!" She gather the stranger into her arms. "Call a medius or something, quickly!"

"Who is he?" Asked a woman.

"I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you sweetheart… it's all right…"

Libby closed her eyes, turning her head into Doctor's chest. Rose was close to tears and Doctor watched on solemnly.

"There you are.. there you are, I've got you… it'll be all right. There there you poor little thing…"

That was the last words they would hear Cassandra say as the trio of time travelers stepped into the TARDIS and the ship materialized away.

* * *

AN: Finally done with this one! I have to admit, this one took me a while to write out as I've been struggling this last week to have much energy to do anything. Work has been crazy, especially when working in a school during this whole pandemic. It's such a stressful time for everyone, the kids especially.

I'm so glad that I was able to do another kiss between the Doctor and Libby! I felt like the Doctor would go for one after having to deal with Cassandra. He had been incredibly worried how a second mind would've affected his Link so when she was back to herself, he just needed a reassurance that she was okay.

And have you noticed someone I've hinted about twice in this chapter? With a bit of deduction, I'm sure some of you will figure out who it is.

Either way, I'll see you next time in… Tooth and Claw!


End file.
